


Something We Can Play

by Merfilly



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intra-team bonding experience has been mandated. But what sport will work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something We Can Play

"Baseball!"

"NO!"

The resounding chorus from the rest of the team made Impulse visibly deflate, falling into the couch. "It was fun," he said in a much quieter voice.

"We don't have enough people," Robin said, trying to take some of the sting out. If we're going to meet them in a sports event for this intra-team bonding exercise, we have to limit it to one we have enough people for."

"Me, you, Kon, Wondie, Empress, SloBo—"

"NO WAY!" came another chorus, including the named person, but Bart continued blithely.

"— Cissie, if we can get her… and Secret. Which, that's going to take some thinking." He grinned at their ghostly one.

"I'm sure SloBo will play in my place, and let me cheer lead," Secret said. "Because he's gotta show everyone how big a main man he really is."

With a girl putting it on that level, L'il Lobo couldn't really say no.

"So we have to find a six man sport, seven if Cissie will join us, to challenge the Titans to," Impulse said. "Okay, cool, I can do that!"

* * *

"Who picked volley ball?" Arsenal demanded, but no one paid any attention to him as the two teams lined up on opposite sides of the net. The Young Justice members, cheered on by their very own Secret and the former Arrowette, settled in to kick butt and take names against the veteran Titans, glad Impulse had found a sport they could play… without galactic consequences.


End file.
